The Hero's Story
by TwiliWolf13
Summary: After returning from Termina, what is Link supposed to do with the rest of his life?
1. Chapter 1

A blinding light enveloped him, forcing him to close his eyes, and the ten-year-old found himself standing at the entrance to the Lost Woods. Link smiled, he had made it back to Hyrule. He could finally regain his lost time. Just one more small task. He called Epona and mounted her, glad to see that she, too, made it back from Termina. He spurred her, and she started to gallop to Hyrule Castle. He left her outside Hyrule Castle Town.

"Sorry, girl, they don't allow horses in the town market." He apologized and fed her a sugar cube. She whinnied in understanding. He walked on through the gate and past the market. He snuck past the guards outside Hyrule Castle.

"Hey, kid!" A guard exclaimed. Link sighed in annoyance. After defeating Ganon, he still had trouble sneaking past these guards. He got lectured, and off with a warning, but he needed to see Zelda, so he tried again. This time he made it to the princess. He didn't waste time in introductions. She was the only one who knew he was the Hero of Time.

"How are we going to prove to your father that Ganondorf is evil?" Link asked. She had the TriForce of Wisdom, surely she knew.

"We have witnesses." She replied. "Darunia, King Zora, and the Great Deku Tree can testify against him." Link smiled. Of course! The king couldn't say no to the leaders of three different races! Link remained in the castle for several months to do whatever needed to be done for Ganondorf's trial. He was found guilty, and was sent to the newly built Arbiter's Grounds deep in Gerodu Desert. He was kept under heavy guard while the Mirror of Twilight was located. Link, now eleven, offered to take up this quest, but the Hyrulean Knights wouldn't be burdened by a kid. Of course. Link got Epona out of the Royal Stables and went for a ride. Epona navigated, leaving Link to his thoughts. He had fulfilled his purpose. What now?

He headed home, but could he really call it that? He wasn't a Korkiri, he was a Hylian, he couldn't go back to the forest and call it 'home.' He really couldn't stay in Hyrule Field, the stalchildren would be out soon.

'Well, I can at least let Epona go home.' he thought and headed to Lon Lon Ranch. He led Epona into a warm stable and lay in the hay with her.

~Seven Years later~ It had taken seven years to locate the Mirror of Twilight. Link, now eighteen, had been invited by Queen Zelda to come to Ganondorf's execution. He was, apparently, required to come. He rode Epona to Arbiter's Grounds, and within a day, he made it there. Link walked on to the platform that would take him up to the Mirror Chamber. He was told that he was to be Zelda's personal guard during the execution. The Mirror was lowered along with the wall. Ganondorf was bound to it. Zelda took the glimmering Sword of Sages, taking a deep breath, she plunged it through the monster's chest. He roared in pain, and closed his eyes. Dead. An uneasy silence passed, and Ganondorf slowly raised his head. Link drew his sword and stepped in front of Zelda protectively. Ganondorf broke the heavy chains binding him and pulled the sword from his chest. He revealed that he had the TriForce of Power. Before anyone could react, he killed the Sage of Water. Ganondorf charged again, this time, aiming for Zelda. Link was there, just in time to parry Ganon's strike. Link battled on, forcing Ganondorf back in front of the mirror. The sages activated it, while Link held Ganondorf in place, blades crossed. Link back flipped just in time to see Ganon sucked away into the netherworld. Chest heaving, Link turned away from the block. "I am sorry I couldn't save one." He said regretfully. "There's nothing you could've done." Zelda replied. "Hyrule could use your bravery, however. Would you like to become a knight?" Link considered this. "No," he finally said, "I prefer to be free, but if Hyrule needs me, I will always be there." Zelda nodded slightly. "Perfectly understandable." She said. Link looked away. "You wish to be remembered a Hero." She observed. "A time will come when you will need the Master Sword again." Link looked up at her, calculating. He finally said, "It is my honor and duty to protect Hyrule whenever needed." He said. "Alas, if only there were more knights like you. But I understand your wish to be free. Sometimes I wish that I was a common citizen. Free." "I take it you don't want me to repeat that to anyone." Link said playfully. "You'd better not!" She answered. But their jokes were tainted and humorless. A sage had died that day. A life had been taken. And if Ganondorf were to somehow escape, there would be no sealing him away without the last sage. With heavy hearts, the two walked back onto the platform and down from the Mirror Chamber. Zelda mounted her white horse and left with her escort of guards. Some of them shot Link superior looks. He did not care, they wouldn't be here if it weren't for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I tried to make the chapter a little longer this time. This chapter has a bit of violence FYI. R&amp;R plz.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda**

He rested that evening in the Gerudo Fortress. The guards verified the integrity of his pass, but they hadn't a clue how he had gotten it. The Hero led Epona to a stable and made sure she was well taken care of before lying down in the hay with her. He wanted a good night's sleep after the stressful day, but Nightmares haunted his sleep that night.

He had the Master Sword once again and was riding Epona across a charred and broken Hyrule. He willed Epona onward, but she skittered to a stop at the edge of a cliff. Fog was at the edges of the landscape, and the colors were muted, but a battle was clearly waging below. A massive army of shadows was locked in a ferocious battle Hylian Knights, whose army seemed feeble in comparison. Link silently rode down the side of the hill, picking off soldiers of shadows one by one with arrows. He rode into their midst, slashing as many soldiers as he could. A white wolf with markings the same color as Link's tunic fought alongside him, helping him. The pair made a dent in the army, but a soldier slashed at Epona, she reared in panic and knocked Link off. He landed hard, breaking a leg. He screamed in pain as the monster stood over him.

"Goodbye, Hero." the monster said before plunging its sword into Link's chest.

Link woke up in cold sweat. Epona was instantly alert, sensing her master's alarm.

"Seek me to win this battle,"

The phrase appeared in his head, almost telepathically. It was the voice of the wolf from his dream. He knew it.

"S'okay, girl, just a dream." He told her, it was still the middle of the night, but he couldn't fall back asleep. Link sighed unhappily.

"You wanna go for a ride?" he asked his steed softly. She nuzzled him in response. He led her out of Gerudo Valley and mounted her in Hyrule Field. A ride always calmed him down, but he couldn't shake the dream, or the feeling that he was being watched.

* * *

The warrior watched the young Hero enter the huge field. This form was so much more convenient, he could sense the Hero no matter how far away. He watched the hero at a distance, waiting for the right opportunity. He needed to confront the Hero soon, he could already sense the storm coming, but was the Hero worthy? He had already defeated Ganondorf, but a darker force was coming, commanded by the King of Evil. He had the TriForce of Courage, that was definite, but he must learn to exploit that power before it leaves him.

_The Hero will overcome seven trials to tap into his true power, and only then will he be worthy to learn the secrets I hold._

* * *

A horrid scream filled the air and the Hero, previously relaxed was instantly alert. The rider spurred his horse and raced across the hilly terrain. Nearing the entrance to Lake Hylia, Link saw a Hylian holding a blade to the other's throat. Link hurriedly jumped the fences and used his Longshot to get to the top of the ladder quickly. Link assumed that the soon to be killer was the enemy, and the other was the innocent, but his perspective changed without warning. What he saw now was the one with the sword doing himself and others a favor by killing a criminal. Which was good, which was right? Link knew he had to help, but what if he helped the wrong side? He reached for the Ocarina of Time to freeze time and give himself a chance to think, but he remembered that it was not there.

_Goddesses, what am I supposed to do?_

"What are you doing?" Link demanded.

"None of your business." The man with the sword growled. Link now saw that the man with the blade was scarred and middle-aged with black greasy hair. A skilled warrior. The one in danger had auburn hair, a thin and wiry frame, and was in his twenties. He looked innocent, but looks can be deceiving. Link made his decision. Taking the warrior by surprise, he pried the sword away from the younger one's throat, but didn't let him get away.

"What are you doing?" Link repeated. The warrior didn't answer. Instead, he backflipped off the platform and vanished.

_Strange._

Link released the younger one.

"Thanks, guy." The man said. Being a man of few words, Link simply nodded in return.

"No, really, thank you. I thought I wasn't going to see my family tonight."

Link smiled.

"Do you want help getting home?" Link asked, his voice rough from lack of use. When the man hesitated, Link went on, "I have a horse."

The stranger smiled. Link took out his old battered Fairy Ocarina Saria gave him as a child and played Epona's Song. His faithful amber horse came running. He saddled her and offered the man his hand.

* * *

As they galloped off toward Hyrule castle town, the pair didn't notice an elegant white wolf with dark green markings watching the whole encounter.

So the Hero has proved his wisdom.

Author's Other Note: So, any guesses on who the wolf is? I'm sorry if the chapter is a bit short, but I updated this thing yesterday. Besides I really don't exactly know how long chapters are really supposed to be...


	3. Chapter 3

Link lay in the grass in Hyrule Field watching the sun rise. The edges of red were silhouetting Hyrule Castle, and where the red ended, dark lavender reached out to meet it. Link looked to his right and saw Lon Lon ranch. The rooms were dark, and there was no braying of horses or shouting of happy riders. It was as if the whole world was holding its breath, watching the sun come up. Link listened to Epona's rhythmic breaths as he lay beside her, relaxing in the chilly morning air. The morning light cast shadows across his horse, making her look more amber than ever. He was tempted to stroke her neck, but he held back, fearing he would wake her. Left to his thoughts, Link wondered about yesterday's events.

_Was their anything I could have done better?_

He replayed the memory again and again. What could he have done differently. Battle was easy, he was fairly sure he could've bested either in a fight, but what worried him was helping the wrong side.

_What if I had helped the wrong side?_

It unnerved him, how close he had come to helping a villain. But didn't he help Ganondorf get into the Sacred Realm? He sighed. It was in the past. Link laughed softly. Past, present, future, what was the difference when one once had the keys to the lock that is time? A snort roused him from his thoughts, Epona was awake. She raised her head to look at him.

"Mornin', girl," He said, "sleep well?"

She, of course, had no answer. Link yawned, stretched, and got up, and Epona did the same. He didn't want to ask her to give him a ride this early in the morning. He started walking to no where in particular, and Epona followed close behind as the sun decided to finally get out of bed.

* * *

A little ways away a wolf, too, had been stretching and rising. Its white fur was yellowing in the light of the sun. He saw the Hero leave and decided to follow him. The wolf gracefully loped across the field making no sound. He learned to do this back when he was a hero, ambushing and hunting the enemy. Without any cover, the wolf would have to trust that the Hero didn't look back. The wolf followed a bit more until he was sure the Hero was going to Kakariko. He would have to get there first. The wolf howled the Noctune of Shadow very softly and warped to the Graveyard.

* * *

Link didn't realize he was heading toward Kakariko village until he was there. He estimated that he spent three hours walking with Epona across the field. Knowing that Epona could go up the stone steps but not down, Link left her just outside. When Link got bored, he would sometimes go to Kakariko. It was always fun to travel by roof using his hookshot, or even better, the cuckoo he found in a secret room in the windmill, Cindy. He nearly ran into someone who was dashing down the stone steps. He was human, not Hylian, and he had short dark brown hair hair, a bandana around his head, and a bit of stubble, like he hadn't shaved recently.

"Daah!" He cried, almost knocking into Link. He quickly recovered, however and continued, "Thank-goodness-you're-here, a-m-monster-it-was-attacking-the-graveyard! It'll soon be in the village and-"

Link stopped him, even though the teen was speaking so fast, Link knew what he had to do.

_Is this the kid who was always playing in the graveyard? __He looks a lot like him._

Link went around the kid and ran through the village. No one seemed panicked though, did the kid still hang out in graveyards all the time? Why didn't he alert the village? Either way, it would always be the Hero's duty to protect every inch of Hyrule.

He soon saw the monster, and it made the fearsome Bongo Bongo look like child's play. Link put on the Lens of Truth and saw the whole thing. It was vaguely humanoid, but huge. It was at least three times Link's height, and three times as wide. It was covered in a suit of pitch black armor that twisted and writhed.

_Will those tendrils attack me the way Morpha did?_

His tunic had been charmed back when it wasn't even his yet to hold all of the items he received. From its depths, he produced the Biggoron sword. While he preferred his balanced sword for monsters who had skill in swords, the hack-and-slash Biggoron sword was better for formidable enemies.

Even without Navi or Tatl, over the last seven years, the Hero had mastered the art of targeting and analyzing for weakness. While he had to let it approach him to see how it moved, he couldn't let it reach the village. So he ran at it while it slowly stomped toward him. He didn't notice any chinks in its armor when it moved, so he got within range for it to swing its massive sword. The huge golden blade that looked much like Ganon's struck vertically, and Link leapt to his right.

_There! Its armor barely shows it's skin on his right shoulder blade when he strikes. I just hope it's like his Achilles' Heel._

The monster turned to face him. Once again, Link leapt to his right, pulled out his bow, and shot the monster in the chink in its armor. The monster roared in pain and fell to the ground. Link faced it, drew his sword, and stabbed the beast through the in its eye.

The black tendril shot out from his armor to defend their master. Several of them grabbed Link so tightly that no matter how much he writhed, they would not budge. They got tighter. He tried to breathe. Even tighter. It was going to suffocate him. He heard a crack as his sword sheath split and was acutely aware of the sword cutting into his back.

_I am going to die here, either by my own sword, or by this monger's grip_

Link screamed as the monster tighter his grip, but remembered that he needed to draw breath. He managed to do it before the monster's hold got even tighter. He could feel a liquid running down his hand. Blood. What had he cut himself on? The sword sheath? If it was the sword sheath, maybe he could protect his back. He strained and writhed to get the shard to protect himself, but the monster's hold only got tighter and tighter. Black was at the edges of his vision, but the plate finally slid into place, protecting him from his sword. He arched his back, forcing the sword deeper into the monster. Its grip lessened until finally he broke the tendrils.

_So it was like an Achilles heel. _Link thought as he stared at the dead beast.

* * *

A wolf was on the Shadow mark, overlooking the graveyard.

_The Hero has passed my trial of power. _

He flicked his tail and it looked as if the monster was never there.


	4. Chapter 4

The wolf watched the Hero limp away from the graveyard. He did not regret the trial and the wounds inflicted by the battle. They would heal quickly. Even so, he should let the Hero rest before his next trial. The sun was setting, casting long shadows across the graveyard making it eerier than usual.

_Ah, yes. This is the only time where this world intersects with the World of Shadows. I exist in neither. A spirit of the past, a shadow of who I was. That is what I am._

A test of courage will be easy for the Hero. He would give his life for anyone. The wolf, now lying down, rested his head on his paws, lost in thought. The world was shifting, as it had once before. Princess Ruto's Corination ceremony was coming up. She would be able to choose a new name as Queen. Explosions of sound comes from deep inside Death Mountain now. Inside the Fire Temple, the Gorons were discovering mining. The Gerudo forged a path from the Haunted Wasteland to Arbiter's Grounds in the East.

The storm was coming. Closer wolf could sense it.

* * *

Link moaned and awoke in Kakariko. Quickly taking in his surroundings, he decided that he was in the house of the four carpenters. Judging from the lack of carpenters inside, Link decided it was sometime during the day. He sat up in the bed, but his back protested as he collapsed down to the bed again and yesterday's events came flooding back to him. He looked down at himself, taking in the damage. Someone had taken the tunic and chain mail armor off. He was shirtless and was wearing baggy old shorts that weren't his. Long white bandages stretched from his left shoulder, across his bare back, and down to his hip where the sword had dug into his back. He checked his ribs for damage and cried out sharply in pain. At least two were broken. He lay back down and stared at the ceiling. He had no reason to pity himself. The people of Kakariko were safe and that is what mattered.

Link was instantly alert as the woman who owned the house walked in. he had always assumed she was the carpenters' mother. She cooked for them and took care of them. It was strange to think all four of the carpenters were brothers. Maybe they were adopted. He heard a Cuccoo crow and realized his prior assumption was incorrect.

_Where were the carpenters then? Oh, I forgot they went to Gerudo Valley._

He remembered helping them pack, even taking his seven years for granted.

"I found you bleeding on the street and couldn't leave you there." The woman said. Link jumped slightly, then winced in pain. He had forgotten she was there. "What tore ya up so badly?" She inquired. "Didja get in a bad sword fight with one of yer rivals?"

How did she not hear all the noise? If she doesn't know, perhaps it's better that it stays that way.

Link nodded in response to her question.

"Ah, sword fighting. Using it simply for sport is pointless if you ask me."

Link silently agreed. Hylians shouldn't seriously sword fight against each other for fun. A swordsman's skilled should be honed to protect and defend. Not nessacarily attack.

"You'll be nicely healed in a few months. As long as we keep infection out of your back, it will be little more than a scar soon."

Being a man of few words, Link simply nodded again.

"Ya don't say much, do ya?" She observed.

Link looked at her, acknowledging without speaking.

"Can you talk? I've known you for the past seven years and not once have you spoken."

"I never visited much." Link responded, voice rough from lack of use.

The woman smiled and turned around to started cooking dinner.

"I gotta start sometime," she explained, "or it'll be midnight before it's finished!"

Literally.

The smell of stew cooking normally would've kept him up, but he was so tired from the battle that the smell didn't bother him.

He awoke around two and saw his caretaker asleep. She left a bowl of stew by his bed. He sat up wincing, but bearable and swung his legs over the side of the bed. His back protested, but not loudly enough for him to pay attention. He picked up the bowl of stew and sipped it. He tasted bits of steak, broth, greens, and something familiar he didn't quite reconize. It slid down his throat, strangely still warm. It warmed his throat, stomach, back, legs, and even his toes. He instantly felt better. A lot better, actually. It was as if he healed a bit in the past twelve hours.

The demon I fought was no normal beast, it was exceedingly difficult, yet my wounds are healing exceedingly quickly.

He felt like he had the strength to search for his tunic. He found it neatly folded in a corner. He searched through his compartments for a bit.

_Dang. This is less organized than a purse._

However, he finally found what he was looking for. He uncorked the bottle of the red potion and drank it down.

_This was what was in the stew. That clever lady put red potion in there._

He was sure the lady hadn't stolen anything, but someone could've stolen anything while he was unconscious on the street. He would be happy if he never got robbed again. He had enough to last a lifetime when Skull Kid stole his Ocarina seven years ago. After that, even though Zelda gave it to him, he insisted that she keep it seeing it was one of the keys to the Sacred Realm.

After rummaging through his bag, he found all of his items, but realized he was low on magic. He took out the small black cauldron that held his magic. His stones, Din's Fire, Nayru's Love, and Farore's Wind, were at the bottom of the cauldron, halfway submerged in a green potion. Whenever he used magic, he dipped his sword or one of his stones into the cauldron and let it absorb green potion. Then he could unleash a magic attack. But when the stone's store ran out, he had to dip it back into green potion again. He needed to run to the market and buy some more. He left a note for his 'apothecary' a note telling her he was leaving, but he didn't mention whether it was temporary or permanent because he really wasn't sure himself.

He did end up leaving Kakariko, however. He found his faithful steed at the bottom of the mountain trail and mounted her, not knowing or caring where to go.

For the first time in a while, he thought about Volvagia. His beloved pet dragon that had been cursed by Ganondorf. His thoughts of his pet tormented him as he rode across the field, but at daybreak, he had pushed it from his thoughts enough to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I actually did not make up the whole thing with Volvagia. It was in the official OOT manga. I might post a one-shot about its resolution later.(How to Train Your Dragon crossover) Also, I promise that no matter how long it takes to post chapters, I will NOT abandon this ****fic. Nor will I EVER post a chapter that is just an author's note. It's my pet peeve when authors do that. **

**Disclaimer: I own socks. That's about it.**

For the first time since his battle with Ganondorf, Link dreamt of Volvagia, his beloved pet dragon.

When searching for the Spiritual Stone of Fire, Link had run out of bombs. He left Dodongo's Cavern, and started down the hot dangerous trail. Lethargic from heat, he had little concentration to defend himself against the monsters which roamed the path. But they were weak Red Tektites and were hesitant to prey on anyone with a sword, even a child. Link was especially vulnerable at the time; not only was he tired and dehydrated, but the monsters in the cavern were difficult for a twelve-year-old boy with a short sword to overcome. He would've liked nothing more than a cool red potion to give him strength. After an hour of trudging, he made it to Kakariko Village and promptly bought one. He filled up his bottles with more for the road. Since there weren't many shops in Kakariko, he began the three hour walk to Hyrule Castle Town.

He was planning on buying bombs, but being twelve, he got distracted easily and soon found himself wandering into a pet shop. He gazed around, looking at parrots, dogs, cats, monkeys, even Bombchus. He saw them and remembered why he came in the first place until he saw _it_.

It was a baby dragon, no larger than a terrier. He looked into its large emerald eyes and forgot all about the bombs. it was so sad, malnourished and lonely. He saw the price tag: 70 rupees, all he had.

Acting on impulse and pity for it, he decided that bombs could wait. He paid for the dragon and left Castle Town to let it out of its cramped bird cage. It promptly bit him.

"Aaaargh!" He yelped and flung it off. It landed on its back about ten feet away and whimpered. Link glared back and walked off.

A few hours later, Link heard rustling behind him. He turned and saw the tail of his dragon as it hid behind a bush. He cracked open a Deku Nut and shielded his eyes from the explosion. He scooped out the chewy, tender inside and held out the meat substitute for it. Since Korkiri were vegetarians, they knew what you could and couldn't eat in the forest. The dragon snuck out from behind the bush, took the food from his hand, and darted off before Link could react. Link smiled and continued walking.

He looked up at the sky; it was getting dark and looked like rain. He took shelter in the overhang just outside of Gerudo valley and fell right to sleep; he didn't notice the dragon who made a fire to keep him warm.

He woke up as the sun was rising casting its orange glow onto Hyrule and making long shadows toward the west. He was startled to find a sleeping dragon curled up beside him. Link smiled warmly and stroked its head and back. It purred in response.

"L-l-li-nk."

Who had said his name?

"Link!" It said more confidently.

Link smiled.

"I'd heard dragons could repeat words and sounds, but I'd never heard it in person!" He marveled.

"Link!" It replied.

"You need a name." Link said, almost to himself.

"Name?" It asked.

"How about Volvagia?" Link asked.

Volvagia was a brave colonel under General Link in the first war against Demise which sent the first Hylians up to the sky and the First Master Sword was wielded by the First Link.

Link thought he was complimenting the dragon by naming him after such a brave leader, but he didn't know the rumors surrounding Volvagia's later years.

"Volvagia." Link said.

"Vol-Vag-ia." It repeated, "Volvag-ia!"

Link laughed at its joy and pride from learning to say its name.

Link decided to take it back to Korkiri Forest. Surely Saria would be willing to look after it until he was done finding the three stones.

They ate a breakfast of Deku Nuts and departed for the day's journey to Link's "home". Link spent the journey talking to it, and by the time they were there, Volvagia had learned to say "food", "Saria," "friend," "me," and "want."

They made it to the fallen tree that was the entrance to the forest. Strangely, Volvagia seemed nervous.

"It's alright, bud." Link reassured it and picked it up. The poor thing was shaking in his arms. He took it through the barrier that prevented monsters, and it weakened visibly.

_Volvagia isn't a monster. Why is the forest affecting him in this way?_

Something wasn't right. Link drew his sword and shield, letting Volvagia ride on his shoulders.

Link heard a battle cry. It was Mido.

"Link, the one who killed the Deku tree, has returned to the forest, and has brought an evil dragon to destroy us all!"

"Volv, close your eyes." Link muttered. He obeyed. They came after him with sticks and slingshots. Link waited until they were exactly a sword-length away, threw a Deku Nut into the air and spin attacked it. The effect was instantaneous, everyone around him was stunned and no one hurt. Now they knew, too, how accurate he was. Link fled into the Lost Woods to search for Saria. He took a few tries, but eventually made it to the Sacred Meadow. He tumbled into the entrance of the Forest Temple.

"Link!" she said in surprise and joy, "why in the world did you bring a _dragon _here?!"

Volvagia climbed from his shoulders and balanced on his forearm.

"He won't hurt anyone."

Saria smiled and stroked the little dragon's head.

"You know I can't do that, Link. I'm surprised it even made it into the forest. What if he accidentally caused a fire?"

Link bit his lip. He hadn't thought of that.

"But I'll tell you what, you can go to the Gorons. I'm sure they wouldn't mind him there."

"But I won't be able to check on him as easily." Link muttered, "And besides, I doubt the Gorons will look after Volv at least until after I kill the Dodongo haunting their cavern."

"Alright. Until you defeat the Dodongo I'll look after him. What's his name again?"

"Name Volvagia." the dragon replied, "me want food, Saria."

She laughed at the little talking dragon.

"Oh yeah, I feed him Deku Nuts." Link said before departing.

After a few days, Link beat Dodongo's Cavern. He always checked up on Volvagia using the Ocarina almost every day. Darunia presented Link with the Spiritual Stone of Fire as his gift to Link for being his sworn brother.

_This is the perfect way to give him Volvagia!_

"I, uh, left my gift at home." Link told a confused Darunia before fleeing from the Gorons intent on giving him a hug.

He went to Goron City and found the room that leads to the forest. A few hours later, Link was back at Darunia's room with baby Volvagia in his arms.

"Here's my present to you as a token of being my sworn brother." He told Darunia.

"Well, what have we got here?" He boomed. The little dragon chirped happily in response.

"If this is the present my sworn brother has chosen to give me, then I will gladly accept." He said.

Link smiled in return. He turned to the dragon and said, "Darunia is going to take good care of you, okay? Darunia friend."

"Dary-una... Friend?" It asked.

"Dary-una friend." Link confirmed.

"He seems to like Deku Nuts, but the pet store said his natural diet is rocks. Since I opened up Dodongo's cavern, there should be plenty to go around. Besides, he's not picky. You can give him the worse rocks and eat the gourmet ones."

The leader considered this all for a moment.

"He'll be a fine addition to the Gorons." He finally said.

Link turned to leave.

"Thank you, Darunia, goodbye, Volvagia!" He called.

"Bye, Link!" Volvagia chirped.

Link went through the Lost Woods to the Zora's Domain to complete his quest.

"Two down, one to go." He said, tossing the Goron's Ruby into the air and catching it with ease.

_Maybe I shouldn't toss rare and priceless stones..._

He put it back into his bag and headed for the entrance to Zora's Domain.

He soon made it to the gateway. He braced himself for the cold, soaking water that would stay with him for the next few hours and dove into the frigid water.

On the other side of the gateway, the water was warmer. Apparently, Zora's liked the warmer water. Link took a deep breath, and entered Lord Jabu Jabu's Belly.

A week later, Link had finally acquired the Zora's Sapphire. He had finally completed his quest! In his haste, he forgot about Volvagia, and made straight for Princess Zelda. By the time Link made it down the mountain, it was night.

_Dang it! _

Link ran to the gate before it was pulled up, but to his dismay, it was already shut. Frustrated and impatient, Link pulled out the fairy ocarina to play the Sun's Song when the gate suddenly lowered.

Link lowered his ocarina in surprise and opened his mouth in shock as a palace horse, white as snow, galloped out of the castle with Lady Impa and Princess Zelda on its back.

"Zelda!" Link cried out in surprise and struggled to keep up with the fleeing horse.

"Link!" she called to him, "Catch!" No later had she said it than a small blue oval flew through the air. Link dove for it and caught it in his left hand, fairy ocarina still in his right. The Ocarina of Time. He gazed at the beautiful instrument in awe. It was a dark blue-purple with a silver hoop around the mouthpiece and engraved with a golden TriForce.

Link snapped back to reality and secured it to his belt with two leather straps. His fairy ocarina was still in his right hand when a man on a black horse with a flaming mane rode out. Link recognized the man to be Ganondorf. Link drew his sword at the sight of the evil man.

"Tell me, child, where did that horse go?"

Link raised his short little sword in response.

"So you want to take me on, eh, kid? You've got guts, I'll give you that." Ganondorf said, summoning a blast of magic in his hand and firing it at Link.

"Aaaaargh!" Link screamed as he was thrown backwards, the fairy ocarina landing a few feet away. Ganondorf picked it up and snickered. Link could only glare as the spell had a paralyzing effect. The fairy ocarina wasn't the Ocarina of Time, but it still meant a lot to him. After Ganondorf rode off, Link realized he had tricked the King and managed to save the Ocarina, still, he was saddened by the loss of the fairy ocarina. It had a quite quaint beauty to it that reminded him of the forest, Saria, and home. It wasn't the extravagant Ocarina of Time, but he still thought of it as beautiful. But he needed to focus on the task at hand.

He hurried through the gates before they closed and headed toward the Temple of Time, Volvagia never entering his mind. He walked onward through the altar to the Gates of Time and continued on to the Master Sword of Legend. HE walked up the stone steps as if in a dream, eyes never leaving the sword. He stood before the pedestal, taking it all in. The Sword had an indigo handle with a hilt of the same color and the guard was shaped to suggest the wings of a bird. The pure white blade had a TriForce ingrained into it. When he laid hands on the sword, the design seemed to glow, or was it just his imagination?

With a grunt, he heaved the heavy sword from its resting place. He grew numb as the raw power emanating from the sword engulfed him. It was too much for him to bear and he collapsed.

-In the Seven Years-

The Demon King, Ganondorf rode up Death Mountain. At first glance, he would seem unarmed, but if you were to get close enough to see his left hand, you could tell he bore the Triforce of Power, and most everyone knew that the capacity to learn magic came with one of the Golden Triangles. He had amassed even more power in the three years that had passed building up his armies. He would curse each of the temples before laying siege to Hyrule Castle. He ordered his phantom to slay Faron, god of the forest, Morpha killed the Zora's Deity, Lord Jabu Jabu, the Twinrova took care of Lanayru, and Bongo Bongo killed Ondor. The only guardian left was Eldin, Guardian of the Temple of Fire. He learned that a dragon was also guarding the Gorons. This gave him an idea.

He confronted Darunia in his altar.

"I received no welcome from the Gorons. Is this how you treat your king?" Ganondorf asked.

"You are no king." Darunia said, holding his ground, "You are a thief and nothing more. Volvagia, ATTACK!" He commanded. The dragon, now the same length as a bus, charged out of its home in the mountain crater and at Ganon. He snickered in response.

He summoned a great ball of dark magic in his hand and shot it between the dragon's eyes.

"ενεργοποιήσετε ηγέτη σας" He commanded. The dragon was momentarily stunned, collapsed on the ground, then it pushed itself up, turned around, and prepared to blast Darunia.

"αφήστε τον, να σκοτώσει τον φύλακα." Ganondorf commanded. In response it left Darunia and headed into the Fire Temple.

"I hope when your deity is dead, you'll be a little more ready to consider me your king. Otherwise, it would be interesting to see if the beast likes Gorons as much as he likes rocks."

-Four Years After-

After overcoming the initial shock of sleeping for several years and speaking with the Sage, Rauru, his first thought was of Volvagia. Going out of order of what Sheik told him, he headed straight for the Fire Temple.

With his adult body, he made it to Goron City much faster than he usually would of. The monsters didn't give him any trouble, they seemed to fear the sacred blade he carried. When he made it to the city, the first thing he noticed was the lack of Gorons. He wandered through the ghost town of a city, looking for any life. He heard a thud and leapt to a lower floor just in time to get run over by a rolling Goron.

"AAAAAAAAH mmf!" He yelled as he was blown backwards. He was pleased to have found a Goron, but irritated that it ran him over. He picked himself up and brought out a bomb. He lit it and threw it in the Goron's path. As it was coming around, the bomb blew up. It flew up into the air and landed in front of him.

"Ganondorf's servant!' the agitated kid shouted. "Hear my name and tremble! I am Link! Son of the great chieftain Darunia, named after the Hero of the Gorons!"

The Hero of Time grinned.

"Darunia gave you my name, eh?" he inquired.

"Wow! You're Link! It's an honor, sir!"

_"Sir" is definitely an improvement from __fairy child._

"Ah, you don't have to call me sir." Link told him, "Can I speak with your father?"

The Goron boy burst into tears, "Dad..left...f-for the...F-fire Temple...after our...Dr-dragon...k-killed...Eldin! G-ganondorf cursed...him...t-to eat...eat the...Gorons!" He managed to say before sobbing.

_I need to calm him down._

"Cheer up." Link said, smiling gently, "I'll make sure your dad comes back safely.

"Y-you will? Th-then take this." He said, handing Link a red tunic.

"It's heat resistant." He explained.

Link nodded his thanks and headed to the Fire Temple.

When he entered, he soon ran into Darunia.

"Link!" he called, "Your dragon, it's..."

"I know." Link interrupted, fighting tears, "You're son told me everything."

The Goron Chief nodded, "I couldn't find the Megaton Hammer, but I can't waste any more time looking for it. Many Gorons are imrisoned here. Link, I am asking you to do this as my sworn brother: will you free my brothers locked away here while I take care of the dragon?"

"I-I will." Link responded.

"Thank you, brother. Wish me luck." With that he turned and entered the room where Volvagia was held off.

Link gritted his teeth, tears coming to his eyes, but there was no undoing the curse. He was grateful he didn't have to do it himself.

After a bit of searching through the temple, he had managed to free all of the Gorons and even managed to find the Megaton Hammer. He left the larger area of the temple and went back to where he found Darunia. To his horror, he found the Goron Leader injured outside the boss room. Link rushed to his side, forcing down a red potion. He collapsed without strength, but his breathing was regular.

"Save the Gorons...In my stead..." he begged. Link laid him onto the earth and stood up. He blinked the tears from his eyes and entered through the door.

His beloved dragon and friend leapt from one of the lava holes. The instant he saw Volvagia's face, his memories came flooding back. Buying the dragon, feeding the dragon, comforting the dragon, playing, teaching, everything. The Hero sank to his knees and looked at the possessed beast in front of him.

"Remember me!" he begged. The dragon shot fire. "Please!" He cried. The dragon rammed into him, possibly breaking a rib. He was crying openly, now, his tears mingling with the blood that stained the side of his tunic.

"Volvagia!" He cried one last time, lying there, broken physically and mentally, but the dragon swooped down on him mercilessly. He held the Master Sword out in front of him, his hands trembling. As the dragon started to open fire on him, he thrusted, impaling the roof of its mouth and shattering the stone that possessed it. His former pet roared in agony, thrashing about before falling to the ground. His tail became engulfed in blue flames which slowly spread toward his skull.

"Li..nk.." he murmured, his emerald, trusting eyes eyes still fixed on Link as his body continued to burn. Link bowed his head and openly wept.

* * *

Link shot up panting and shivered, the grass around him was damp from his tears and sweat. It was just a dream, but it wasn't, really. His chest heaved and his body racked with sobs. He had done it. Killed someone who relied on him and trusted him. He killed him with his own hands. To the Gorons, he was a Hero, but to himself, he was a monster. It wasn't fair. He was only eighteen and had taken the lives of countless beings including three humans. Ganondorf, Kotake, and Koume. Their deaths tormented him. It was the right thing to do...but...but...

"_It is because you are so noble that __you feel this way."_ A voice said. A white wolf with green markings lay nearby.

"_Who are you?" _Link responded.

"_I am a Shade of who I once was."_

Link could see the white scars that cut through its fur, and its right eye was missing.

"_You must come to terms with yourself if you are ever to heal."_ The wolf said.

Link looked away, lost in thought, but by the time he looked back at the wolf, it was gone.


End file.
